


The People Around Me

by Cuz_WHY_not



Series: I Am Shookethhhh (Infinity War Edition) [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Michelle Jones, Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:37:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuz_WHY_not/pseuds/Cuz_WHY_not
Summary: "Its frikin OCTOBER!!!!! I frikin love October, just because of Halloween! Its like the best celebration ever!" Peter retorted"What about Christmas?""Well yea I guess. But you can't dress up as a Jedi!"Tony shrugged "Well there's nothing stopping you from that.""..." Peter paused, rethinking his whole look on life, logic and the existence of reality. What is the meaning of this sick, twisted madness."Okay yea, but you still get to get free candy."OrA short story about Peter going trick or treating with help from Tony.(For the people whom have read the rest of my series. This happened before "After It All" as seen in the sequence they are put in. For the people behind hang read my other works. You dont have to have read them in order to under stand this one. Have fun!)ON HIATUS UNTIL HALLOWEEN IN NOVEMBER





	1. Its October my dudes. AHHHHHAAaa

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for it being so short. Its just an intro.

“It's FREAKING october dude!” Ned chimed in not caring that he had practically yelled in the school cafeteria. Well none of the other alumni really batted an eye, but it was still. Ow. His ears.

 

“Ned... Ow. Volume.” Peter winced.

 

“OH!” Ned quickly lowered his volume. “Shoot, your hearing thing right. Sorry man.”

 

“It's all good, no worries bro.” he brushed off “besides I'm excited too!”

 

The pair sat down at the empty side of the table setting down their plates.

 

“Hey MJ.” Peter greeted with a wave

 

“Hey losers”

 

“Sup MJ.” Ned waved “So, what are _you_ doing for Halloween?!” He chirped

 

“Nothing much, you?” She asked placing down her book

 

“We're going trick or treating. Right now were trying to figure out our costumes.” the duo fist pumped each other “Wanna join?!”

 

She shrugged “Sure why not, got nothing better to do”

 

“Oh this is so awesome!”

 

* * *

 

Peter walked out of the school a walking alone after parting ways from Ned and Michelle. He walked down the street, earphones in playing his usual jams as he auto piloted his way through the familiar route.

 

“Pe-”

 

Was someone calling him?

 

He took out one of his ear buds to take a quick look around for the person.

 

Beep Beep!

 

“Kid!”

 

Peter turned to the car “HAPPY!” He gleamed

 

“Come on” he waved him over “Get in the car”

 

Peter walked over with a cheery smile, entering the car, closing the door and smiling at Happy.

 

“What's up, Happy!?” He asked excitedly

 

“I am taking you to the compound, Tony told me to tell you that it's all been taking care of, your Aunts been informed and you're staying over.”

 

“Awesome!” He cheered with a fist pump “This is going to be so great!”

 

Happy adjusted his rear view mirror to see the kid's hyperly ecstatic movements “Why so happy kid?”

 

“It's October” That was the only explanation he gave. Happy didn't mind because for the rest of the trip the kid had himself submerged into his phone texting someone. He's beginning to lose faith in the next generation.

 

“Mr. Stark!” Peter jogged up the front stairs towards his mentor “Hai!” He finalizes

 

“Hey underoos.” he greeted sending a quick thanks to Happy. “Did Happy fill out in about everything?” Tony wrapped an arm around the youth's shoulders leading him through the compound

 

“He told me that you told him to tell me that you told aunt May that I was staying the night.” he recited quickly

 

“I barely got half of that, but I think you've got the gist of it.”

 

“What are we doing today?”

 

“Depends” Tony shrugged “home work?”

 

“Done, finished it during library hour.”

 

“Projects?”

 

“Finished.”

 

“Anything Pending with the decathlon?”

 

“Not at the moment” he thought out

 

The duo entered their shared lab “In that case kid.” He chuckled “we are going to have a blast tonight”


	2. The Compound

Tony watched as Peter wrote about on one of his school notebooks. It was a bit strange but not entirely so. But the kid said didn't have any homework, unless he lied to him. He highly doubted that. Still it was strange at the moment because the time before when he was there, Peter had been working on a specific hands on project. Maybe he had gone back to the drawing board. No his- wait why was he examining this so much he could just ask the kid.

 

“Hey Spider boy.” Tony rolled over to Peter's desk “Whatcha’ doing there?”

 

“Oh! Hey. Yea. Umm. Well see it's October so that means me and Ned and MJ have to figure out what our costumes are going to be.”

 

Oh right. Halloween. “Any ideas?”

 

“Well I was think we could be something star wars themed as a trio, or something like the banana squad. Ned suggested that.”

 

“Hm. I see.” He thought aloud. “How about this.” He sang as he positioned himself closer to the boy “You invite your friends over with you after school this week end, maybe even have them sleep over if they want. And when you guys can begin designing your costumes and I can help make them.”

 

“Wait. Really!?”

 

“Yea that's what I meant”

 

“That's so cool. Thank you so much Mr. Stark!” He exclaimed, hold himself back from launching himself into a hug 

 

“No problem kid.” He reached over and ruffled his hair. “Just keep working on your webs.” He rolled himself back to his desk “I want to see what you've done with them!” he yelled back

  
  


The afternoon continued with him finishing the creation of his new project and then showing off his epicly new update of his webs to Tony. He just couldn't find himself to stop blushing from the constant stream of compliments that came after showing it off. It didn't help that he ruffled his hair afterwards.

 

“Good job kid.” He smiled proudly “come on now.” He ushered walking to the labs door. “Its movie night”

 

Peter bolted out the door to catch up with Tony, stumbling to a stop next to him. “So what movie are we watching?”

 

“Your choice kid.”

 

“But I chose last time.”

 

“You have a better movie sense. Every movie I watch, that you chose, I end up liking. So since we binge watched all the Star wars movies that exist. You can choose any animated movie Pixar, DreamWorks, Disney? Can we do that? Well anyways pick any animated movie you want”

 

“Hmmm.. Alright. I think I know a few.”

 

Tony made the popcorn, bringing over at least 10 bags, two for him and the rest for the enhanced child. He dropped down on the couch watching as Peter set up the movie.

 

Peter and his hello kitty. Hysterical. 

 

It really was a movie marathon. It lasted 6 hours, watching Up, How to Train your Dragon 1 & 2, Megamind and finally The Good Dinosaur. Honestly they were all great movies. Some he hadn't seen before. Well he actually hadn't seen any of them, but he felt no shame since there were a few that Peter hadn't seen either. Apparently when blank movie was released in theaters he didn't have enough money to go with friends so he skipped out on watching them. Note to self. Take his friends and him out for a movie night. Alright that's in check. Now to deal with the situation at hand. Peter ended up falling asleep halfway through the last movie. His body had fallen down to his side of the couch and unwillingly *cough* he placed the sleeping child's head on his lap. Just to make him a bit more comfortable, you know, just until the movie ends. But it already did. And he still didn't want to move. Well fu-

  
  
  


Peter woke up the next morning to FRIDAY, who softly and politely woke him up. He lifted himself off from the couch successfully managing to sit up. He rubbed his eyes and stretched taking a deep yawn as he did so. He took a long lethargic stare at the clock on the wall. 6:30? Huh. That was strange, he just about never woke up this early. He lied back down taking comfort in the warmth of his pillow, it was firm but also soft and felt as if it was radiating its own-

 

Peter shot up, looking over to his surrounding take in the sight before him.

 

Ah heck

 

Hek

 

Hek

 

He. Peter B. Parker. Had slept on Tony Stark's lap.

 

Tony freaking Stark's lap.

 

Oh the humiliation.

 

Someone please stab him in his gut already.

  
  


He looked over to man who was thoroughly knocked out. Head leaned back on the couch with one of his arms resting on his lap while the other was in a very neutral position.

 

“Oh hell!”

 

Startled Peter jumped back, gracefully falling off the side of the couch and into the side table with a a soft cRAsH!!!

 

“Hell! Peter!” Tony cried out running over to the boy “Are you alright?”

 

“I'm okay.” He smiled trying to spare his dignity. “Just got a bit startled.”

 

Tony lended him a hand, helping him up “you sure you're okay?”

 

“Yea, I'm okay.” He took the hand allowing it to help him stand “I'm Sorry about the table.”

 

“Nah, it's fine. Besides this tables seen worse.”

 

Barton.

 

Nothing else. Just…

 

Barton.

 

“So much worse” He shuddered at the memory. “Well anyways, its a school day today, don't want to get aunt hottie riled up for making you late to school.” He ushered taking a glance at his watch “so go and get ready i'll have breakfast done in 15, and well be out in, let's say, 30. Alright”

 

Peter took kindly to the pat on his back as he was guided to the door “sounds awesome! I'll be back!”

 

Peter rushed to his room, quickly undressing on his way to the shower, he washed up, changed (into one of his most favorite science t-shirts), combed his hair, (gave himself a quick little check with the final approval of a tongue click and finger guns(don't tell Tony)) and he was off, racing over to the kitchen.

 

“Plates waiting for you.”

 

“Thank you Mr. Stark!” He reached the table and found a large bowl of berry covered yogurt with the sides of eggs, sausage and pancakes, with a large smoothie looking drink. “Really. Wow. I mean thank you.” Aunt May didn't know about his enhancement so he didn't usually get the right amount of calorie intake. And this sure was a change of diet. Not that he minded or anything. It was nice, not to mention his stomach will thank him for it later.

 

Peter happily chopped down, preparing himself for a full belly and satisfied body.

 

Right after his 12th pancake, he was ready to go. Just on time as well. Because the second they arrived at the school, the 8 minute bell had just begun to ring.

 

“Thank you so much again Mr. Stark.”

 

“Its Tony kid.”

 

“Right. Sorry.” He recovered “well anyways I've to to go, thanks again Mr. Stark!” He yelled behind him as he ran off.

 

“ITS TO- ah kids these days. Never listening to a damn thing.” He mumbled as he took back to main road.

  
  


“Ned!”

 

Ned turned to the calling “Peter, what's up man.”

 

Peter met up with him through their hand shake. “Just got here. Sorry that I'm late. I stayed at Mr Starks last night.”

 

“That is so awesome!” He gleamed

 

“You did don't you.” Michelle chimed in, seeming to pop out of nowhere

 

“Well. Yea. That's what I said…”

 

Ned ignored the atmosphere “so have you figured out your costume yet?”

 

“Not really, but Mr. Stark invited you guys to come over for a sleepover this weekend so we can work on our costumes.”

 

“Oh. My. Goodness.”

 

“Cool,” Michelle responded “I'm down.”

 

“This is a dream come true.” Quickly he turned to Peter “Thank you. So much.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having abit of trouble thinking up about what the trio should be.
> 
> So I need your help.
> 
> What costumes should they use. I'm not all that huge on starwars, so I dont know much about them at all.
> 
> So if you would be so kind as to help me pick out a costume for them. It doesnt have to be "as a trio" kind of thing. They can also have individual costumes. Im just really undecided about this. As in I have no ideas.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Your comments are always a help


End file.
